Timeline
1060s 14th October, 1066 ' The Battle of Hastings is fought as part of the Norman conquest, led by William the Conqueror. 1510s '''18th February, 1516 ' Mary Tudor (Mary I) is born. 1550s '''July 15th, 1553 Mary I is crowned Queen of England and Ireland. 1554 Mary I marries Phillip of Spain, becoming queen consort of Habsburg Spain. 17th November, 1558 ' Mary I dies at age 42. Her younger half-sister Elizabeth I succeeds her. 1730s '''4th June, 1738 ' George William Frederick (George III) is born. 1760s '''25th October, 1760 George III is crowned King of Great Britain and Ireland. The Georgian Era begins. 1st May, 1769 Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington is born. 15th August, 1769 Napoleon Bonaparte is born. 1770s July 4th, 1776 ''' American Revolution War takes place. 1780s '''1784 America achieves Independence from the United Kingdom with the help of France. 1789 The French Revolution takes place. 1790s 1792 The French Revolutionary Wars take place. 22nd September, 1792 The French First Republic is founded. 9th November, 1799 ' Napoleon orchestrates a coup becoming First Consul of the Republic. ' ''' 1800s ;Early '''1800's :Wellington Wells is founded at some point in this era. :1800 :Ireland becomes apart of the United Kingdom in the Acts of Union. :1802 ' :The French Revolutionary Wars come to an end. :'1803 :Napoleonic Wars takes place. 1810s :1811 :King George III is deemed unfit due to mental illness, his son rules as his proxy, as prince regent. :The Georgian Era ends. :The Regency Era begins. :June 8th, 1815 ' :Napoleon Bonaparte surrenders at the Battle of Waterloo by the Duke of Wellington. :Napoleonic Wars come to an end. 1820s ::'January 29th, 1820 ::George III dies at age 81. ::Prince regent crowned King George IV of Great Britain and Ireland. ::May 5th, 1821 ::Napoleon Bonaparte dies at age 51. :;1829 ' ::Waterloo House is built. 1850s ::'14th December, 1852 ::Duke of Wellington dies at age 83. 1860s :3rd June, 1865 ::George V is born. :: ::1867 ::Canada and the United Kingdom form a relationship, between the two countries. 1870s :1870 ::The Third French Republic is founded. ::1871 ::The Imperial German Empire is founded. ::30th November, 1874 ::Winston Churchill is born. 1880s :30th January, 1882 ::Franklin D. Roosevelt (FDR) is born. ::20th April, 1889 ::Adolf Hitler is born. 1890s :1890 :General Robert Byng is born. (Exact date unknown) :Maharajkumari Indira Devi is born. (Exact date unknown) : :15th November, 1891 ::Erwin Rommel is born. :: ::4th December, 1892 ::Francisco Franco is born. :: ::30th August, 1893 ::Huey Long is born. 1900s 1900 :Ollie Starkey is born. (Exact date unknown) ;4th July, 1900 ' Harry Haworth is born. '''17th December, 1903 ' Orville and Wilbur Wright flew the Wright Flyer at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. ;'1909 ' :Arthur's uncle, Henry Hastings is born. :'''6th May, 1910 :George V is crowned King of United Kingdom, British Domains and Emperor of India. 1910s ;1912 :Maeve O'Naill Hastings is born. :Cutty's Shop opens. ;1914 ' :Jack Worthing is born. (Exact date unknown) :'28th July 1914 ' ::The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand Of Austria-Hungary sparks World War I (The Great War). ::'8th March 1917 ::February Revolution in the Russian Empire. ::11th November 1918 ' ::Germany surrenders, ending World War I. The Imperial German Empire ends. ::'22nd January, 1919 ' ::The Irish War of Independence takes place. 1920s ;1920 :The First Battle of Flowers. :Victoria Byng is born (Exact date unknown). :'21st April 1921 ' ::Gemma Olsen is born. ::'11th July, 1921 ' ::Ireland and New England agree to a ceasefire, ending the Irish Independence War. ::'6th December, 1921 ::The Anglo-Irish-Treaty is signed. ::The Irish Free State is founded. :: ::1922 ::Soviet Union is founded. ;1924 ' :Eric Liddell wins a gold medal in the 1924 Summer Olympic. ;'1926 :Anton Verloc is born. (Exact date unknown) :24th October 1929 ' ::The Wall Street Stock Market Crash happens, sparking the Great Depression. 1930s :'1932 (Unknown date) ::Percival "Percy" Hastings is born. :July 1932 ::General Byng and Victoria Byng move from India to Wellington Wells. Byng's wife writes to them from prison. :30th January 1933 ' ::Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor of Germany and the National Socialists come to power. :'15th February 1933 ::President Franklin Delano Roosevelt is assassinated by Giuseppe Zangara in Miami, Florida. :: ::1934 ::Sally Boyle is born. (Exact date unknown) :10th August 1934 ::David Crutchley is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :12th October 1934 ::Arthur Ernest Hastings is born. :19th October 1934 ::Charles Hawtrey is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :22nd September 1934 ::Eileen Hancock is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :20th November 1934 ::Gillian Dainty and Susan Pye are born, children listed for the Authority Project. :8th December 1934 ::Anne Coke is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :1935 (Unknown date) ::Margaret Worthing is born. :23rd January 1935 ::Kathleen Fitz-Lloyd is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :25th January 1935 ::John Aleister is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :18th February 1935 ::Valerie Hockney is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :26th February 1935 ::Kenneth Spooner is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :18th June 1935 ::Florence Gilbert is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :24th June 1935 ::Alan Munt is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ;1936 ' :Huey Long is elected president of the United States of America. : :'4th January 1936 ::Sylvia Dermot is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :: ::20th January, 1936 ::King George V dies at age 70. :21st May 1936 ::Richard Brownsword is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :7th June 1936 ::Barry Waddingham is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :22nd November 1936 ::Elizabeth Boyle is born. :23rd October 1936 ::Elizabeth Waddingham is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :26th October 1936 ::Wendy Drabble is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :2nd June 1937 ::Raymond Slaymaker is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :26th June 1937 ::Jean Swern is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :: ::1st July 1937 ' ::The Irish Constitution is formed. :'27th September 1937 ::Sebastian Dainty is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :3rd December 1937 ::Anthony Belpit is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :: ::29th December 1937 ' ::The Irish Free State ends. :: ::'1938 ' ::Arthur and Percy ride a train to Plymouth. :'9th January 1938 ::Sandra Felix is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :7th February 1938 ::Pamela Cammish is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :29th February 1938 ::Anne Boyle is born. :10th April 1938 ::Patrick Munt is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :11th May 1938 ::Margaret Luckinbill is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :16th June 1938 ::Colin Petcher is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :19th November 1938 ::Shelia Crowley is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ::1939 ::The Hastings family travel to London to talk to a specialist on Percy's disability. :12th January 1939 ::Anne March is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :7th July 1939 ::Margaret Gibson is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :6th October 1939 ::Pauline Dainty is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :18th October 1939 ::Carol Slaymaker is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :1st September 1939 ' ::Germany invades Poland, sparking World War II. This prompts the United Kingdom and France to declare war on Germany. The United States stay neutral. :'6th December, 1939 ::Brian Rooper is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :25th December 1939 ::Michael Altringham is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. 1940s ;1940 :Verloc moves from London to Wellington Wells to escape the Blitz. He begins living with his uncle at age 14. :France is occupied by Germany, the Third French Republic ends. :18th October 1940 ::Brian Pye is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :29th October 1940 ::Barbara Dicks is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :9th December 1940 ::Tom Constable is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :2nd May 1941 ::Geoffrey Alexander is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :30th June 1941 ::Sylvia Hancock is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ;1942 :Germany launches a full-scale invasion of Great Britain but is repelled. :18th May 1942 ::Maureen Brimble is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ;1943 :Germany launches a second full-scale invasion and is successful, forcing Great Britain to surrender. :The German occupation of Great Britain begins. :Operation Sea Lion is a success. :Winston Churchill and Royal family are exiled to Canada. :The Executive Committee is formed :20th September, 1943 ::Margaret Hawkes is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ;1944 ' :Adolf Hitler dies from illness and General Erwin Rommel replaces him, dispatching the Nazi Party. :Germany launches an invasion on Soviet Union, Operation Barbarossa fails. :Soviets launches counterattack. :'21st March 1944 ::Rodger Hawkes is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ::12th May, 1944 ' ::Wellington Under reopens. ::'19th May, 1944 ::The Kensington Meadows Boat Club presents The Mitja Nikisch Dance Orchestra. ;1945 ' :Maeve O'Naill Hastings stops going to the market :'9th August 1945 ::Ernest Bower wins the garden prize. :22nd August 1945 ::Colonel Von Stauffenberg orders all residents to turn in their automobiles. Bolshevism Against Europe gala at City Hall. ;1946 :2nd July 1946 ::Margaret Worthing is crowned Junior Field Commander of the Battle of Flowers. :8th August 1946 ::John Burke is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. ;1947 :7th May 1947 ' ::General Robert Byng announces plans for the Authority Project to the public. :'21st May 1947 ::Elizabeth Burne-Jones is born, a child listed for the Authority Project. :4th June 1947 ::Arthur and Percy win the scrap drive. Allen Unwin wins second place. :20th July 1947 ::Victoria Byng conducts orientation for the children registered for the Authority. ::Arthur and Percy break into the police station and burn the papers to prevent the Germans from taking any children. Three people are wrongfully hanged above the gates to appease the Germans. :: ::21st July 1947 ' ::Mrs Boyle poisons her family with foxglove (excluding Sally), in order to prevent Elizabeth and Anne Boyle from being taken away by the Authority. :'22nd July 1947 ::Margaret Worthing is shot by the Germans for trying to escape the Authority. ::Several children are sent to Germany (including Percy) as part of the Authority, but the train is destroyed before it arrives in Germany. ::Sally moves in with the Hastings. :7th December 1947 ::Mary Hawkes is born, a child after the Authority Project. ;1948 :Maeve O'Naill Hastings dies. :10th August 1948 ::The Soviet Union and the United States take Berlin. ::The German occupation of Great Britain ends. ;1948 :30th October 1949 ::The Soviet Union takes Madrid, ending Francisco Franco's regime and installing the Spanish Democratic Republic in its wake. 1950s ;1950 :Mr Hastings at some point forcefully seduces Sally to sleep with her. Arthur finds out about this and angrily scares Sally out of the house. :The last time an aeroplane flies over Wellington Wells. :12th April 1950 ' :Three women are killed in a Breeder Riot. :'12th June 1950 ::The Executive Committee (with support from General Robert Byng) commissions Doctor Harry Haworth to develop a drug to calm the population of Wellington Wells, based on the pervitin-based fatigue pills of the German occupational authority. ;1951 :6th November 1951 ::Ranulph Alderly and three women are arrested for attacking Annie McCutcheon. :3rd March 1952 ' ::Drug trials (possibly for Joy) qualify for success at the Royal Victoria Hospital. ;'1953 :Doctor Haworth's creation; Joy, clears trials and enters mass production. :Mass production of Joy begins at Haworth Labs for the citizens of Wellington Wells. :13th May 1953 ::Haworth writes to General Byng that, at the current rate of consumption, the supplies for Joy will eventually run out in the future and that they should explore a physical rather than chemical modification of the brains of the Wellies. ;1954 :Anton Verloc inherits his uncle's house at age 28. :12th July 1955 ::The Executive Committee orders Dr. Faraday to redo her calculations. ::13th February 1956 ''' :: Spankers are invented. :'''29th January 1957 ::Faraday begins constructing portals through space. :9th February 1957 ::Dr. Verloc writes to General Byng regarding Haworth's phrenology project which may halt Joy production. ;1957 :Dr. Verloc replaces Haworth as head of Haworth Labs (through trickery and manipulation). ;1959 :12th August 1959 ::At 3:07am, Dr. Helen Faraday opens the first functioning portal through a star. :31st October 1959 ::Dr. Faraday discovers that strange crystals (Thiomotilene, later shortened to Motilene) have begun growing in the caverns beneath her lab. :12th July 1959 ::Swimming in the rivers is banned due to toxic chemicals. These chemicals actually come from Haworth Labs, but this is kept secret. 1960s ;1960 :25th September 1960 ' ::Faraday learns that the Thiomotilene crystals can be used as a renewable fuel source for Wellington Wells. :: ::'10th October 1960 ::Harry Haworth applies Phrenology on five laboratory assistance's. :10th November 1960 ' ::Harry Haworth is imprisoned by Anton Verloc. :'25th December 1960 ::Faraday creates a new portal and successfully captures her first robot (Watson) through it. :26th December 1960 ::Faraday begins interrogating Watson. :29th February 1960 ::Faraday goes to Planet X (New Paisley) via the portal and finds a robot civilization. :7th May 1960 ::Faraday is unable to find any lifeforms on the previously mentioned planet. :9th May 1960 ::Faraday starts trying to lure in robots from the other end of the portal. ;1961 :Dr. Verloc starts thinking about developing a stronger version of Joy with permanent effects. :9th January 1961 ::Faraday starts decoding Watson. :15th February 1961 ::Faraday teaches Watson to speak English. :24th June 1961 ::Faraday unveils her "discovery" of Motilene to the Executive Committee, Thiomotilene crystals spread under the Parade District and mining and refining of them begins shortly afterward. :31st July 1961 ::Faraday uses Watson to lure robots to be reprogrammed to dig through the caverns. :30th September 1961 ::Faraday begins to torture Watson to be her mechanical servant. :4th November, 1961 ::Faraday expands an underground laboratory through caverns in the root cellar. :25th December 1961 ::Faraday begins constructing her underground facility using the robots as laborers. ;1962 ' ;1st January 1962 :Victoria Byng is made Executive Counsel to the Executive Committee of Wellington Wells. :Happy-Face masks campaign success. :Faraday conditions robots to follow her instructions. :'7th January 1962 ::The robots on the other side of the portal start trying to block the entrance. :2nd March 1962 ::Executive Committee denies Faraday's idea to introduce cars in Wellington Wells, instead makes her invent a device to clean dead bodies off the streets, leading her to make the Jubilators. :21st March 1962 ::Faraday learns the robots can communicate via ionization waves. :20th April 1962 ::Faraday invents a device to throw ionization waves. :31st July 1962 ::Faraday uses robots to build larger Joy detectors. :23rd October 1962 ::At the behest of the Executive Committee, Dr. Faraday starts making agricultural robots to farm food for Wellington Wells. :30th October 1962 ::Faraday builds a plasma ray gun to stop with invading robots. :16th November 1962 ' ::Roger Bacon and James Maxwell discover the underground laboratory of Dr Faraday, the alien robots attack Inis Holm, but through the actions of the two friends, both the robot attack and Faraday's scheme are stopped. ;'1963 ' :Sally leaves Anton at some point fearing for her daughter Gwen's safety and starts "[[Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency|''Sally's Interplanetary Travel Agency]]". She invents Strawberry-flavored Joy and later develops Blackberry. : :'''12th May, 1963 :Employees of Haworth Labs in Ratholm quit their jobs, believing that the Joy Factory's waste water that causes Plague. Supervisor Jimmy Cardigan writes to Dr Verloc on this. : :16th May, 1963 ' :The Hamlyn "O" Courant is awarded three Oracle Awards for "''Outstanding Investigation In The Face of Danger", "Investigative Journalism" and "Outstanding Sports Reporting". : :'''11th November, 1963 :Waste materials dumped from Haworth Labs creates mutant mushrooms that spread Plague. ;1964 :6th April 1964 ::Last public sighting of Harry Haworth after a meeting with General Byng. :9th April 1964 ::Harry Haworth is reported missing. :: ::3rd July 1964 ::Batch AB-2 passes, Batch AB-3 is tainted. :: ::4th July 1964 ::Batch CZ-4 is tainted. :: ::5th July 1964 ::Batches CZ-5 and CZ-6 are tainted. :: ::6th July 1964 ' ::Batch CZ.-7 passes. :: ::'16th August 1964 ::West End of Waterloo District is quarantined. :6th September 1964 ::Penelope Snug, Supervisor at the Jubilator Maintenance station, writes to Dr. Verloc about her workers having received a "bad batch of Joy". :9th September 1964 ::Verloc secretly acknowledges issues with the new formula in testing for Joy and recommends doubling the dosage. :10th September 1964 ::The workers only receive forms to be completed before their request is accepted. :: ::12th September, 1964 ::Plague escapes from Haworth Labs on Ratholm, due to a Downer woman infecting the Doctor with his own concoction (an early version of Coconut Joy). :: ::20th September 1964 ::Two more people are found dead floating in the aquarium tank. :22nd September 1964 ::Gemma Olsen is captured and experimented on with Verloc's new Joy formula at Haworth Labs. :27th September 1964 ::Under the influence of "Bad Joy", some of the workers begin using live cables as sparklers in the underground Public Works, creating a dangerous health hazard. ::The worker superintendent at the underground Public Works on St. Georges Holm asks for his sector's power grid to be shut down so they can remove some hazardous "electrical artwork". :29th September 1964 ::More and more workers are affected by "bad batches of Joy", causing them to become terminally stupid or downright insane. :: ::2nd October 1964 ::Several bad batches of Joy production are reported to Verloc. :4th October 1964 ::Verloc is actively working on his "Permanent Solution." :10th October 1964 ::Arthur Hastings stops taking his Joy after finding an old article about his brother, Percy. :: ::12th October 1964 ::The Ploughboys and Headboys join together with a peace offering. :Between 8th of October and the current date, 1964 ::Gemma Olsen escapes Haworth Labs but is eventually captured again by Doctors at her home. :10th of October and onwards ::The events of We Happy Few take place ::The events of Lightbearer take place ::The events of We All Fall Down take place Category:Events